wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Dawn
: This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. See also Argent Dawn (US RP server) and Argent Dawn (EU RP server). *Members: 1,500 *Affiliation: Independent (favors Alliance) The Argent Dawn is a neutral and good organization focused on protecting Azeroth from the threats that seek to destroy it, such as the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Base camps of the Argent Dawn can be found in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands as well as in the Tirisfal Glades. Reputation with the Argent Dawn can be used to purchase various profession recipes, misc. consumables and to mitigate the cost of attunement to Naxxramas. The Argent Dawn exists to oppose “evil” groups and races such as the Scourge and the Burning Legion. As of now, they are not openly hostile to the Forsaken, though in all likelihood this policy is simply due to their lack of numbers. Each member of the Argent Dawn has his or her own agenda or plan to further that goal: some make alliances against the undead; others fight directly; some study new forms of magic or alchemy to combat demons and undead with greater effectiveness. The Argent Dawn is noted for unusual ways of utilizing the Holy Light for new spells, but this draws ire from the most traditional members of the Church of the Holy Light. The Argent Dawn is a recently formed organization, or at least they didn’t make it obvious to the public until a few years ago. They seem to have a hand in helping out all over the globe, and as such they’ve picked up quite a few friends and enemies alike. Many members of the Argent Dawn are also Knights of the Silver Hand (or former knights), and they hold a few former (and current) members of the Kirin Tor in their ranks as well. The magi work well together with with these undead-slayers, since Dalaran was hit by the Scourge and many of the Kirin Tor want to strike back. Beyond that, the organizations are compatible due to their interest in magical research. The Argent Dawn has its fair share of enemies, not the least of which are little things like the Burning Legion and the Scourge. The Twilight’s Hammer, servants of the Old Gods also have the Argent Dawn on their hit list. Finally, most members of the Scarlet Crusade don’t play well with the Argent Dawn either, if only because they operate on the same turf, and the Scarlets think all non-Scarlets are evil. Organization The Argent Dawn is divided into branches based on location, each of which has its own ranking and structure. Non-members are not permitted to know the ranking of members of the organization, since that would make leadership figures into obvious targets for assassins and such. Some people call the Argent Dawn a secret society. However, it seems their ranking structure is surprisingly simple; specific regions have a “Commander,” who directly leads day-to-day activities, a council of officers, a group of elite templars, and then there’s everyone else. Templars have no real authority over standard members, but they are highly respected. The overall leader of the organization is not known to the public. The Argent Dawn has no official headquarters, but small branches exist in several major cities, including Stormwind and Darnassus. The majority of their members in the Plaguelands work out of the Light’s Hope Chapel on the far east side of the Eastern Plaguelands, but a good number of them inhabit a camp at Chillwind Camp on the border of the Western Plaguelands and the Alterac Mountains as well. The templars at Chillwind have plenty of work to do. The courageous templars and knights have to contend with ogres to the south and an undead infested graveyard right on their borders. It appears that since the Argent Dawn mistrusts the Forsaken, that only those who have left Sylvanas' organization and have proven themselves to be non-evil such as Leonid Barthalomew the Revered are allowed to be members of the Argent Dawn. They seem to be content with the other Horde races, however, maybe due to Tirion Fordring's influence. Membership The Argent Dawn admits members of any race and profession, so long as they are dedicated to the opposition of evil in the world. They screen their members carefully, however, so this seemingly open-ended recruitment policy can be misleading. Most potential members are required to use minor magic items to gather “scourgestones” from defeated undead creatures to prove the combat ability of the applicant. Others have to fight demons in order to prove themselves. Members are also expected to uphold the virtues of the Light, even if they are not followers of Light themselves. This expectation is the trick part of becoming a member. They can be pretty strict about what their members do or say, especially in public. Young members of the Church and the Silver Hand seem to find the Argent Dawn appealing, since the elders of their groups seem to be stuck on certain traditions that no longer apply. The Argent Dawn as a whole seems unusually youthful, some leaders appear much younger than they should be. History After the death of the Scarlet Highlord Mograine, the corruption of the Scarlet Crusade became apparent to some of its members, who subsequently left the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and established the Argent Dawn to protect Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge without the blind zealotry present in the Scarlet Crusade. While they share the same goals as the Crusade, the Argent Dawn opened its ranks to not only other Alliance races besides Humans, but also members of the Horde and even some of the Forsaken (but only if they proved themselves to be good, and were no longer members of the previous organization). They caution discretion and introspection, and put a lot of emphasis on researching the Scourge and how to combat them. With time the Argent Dawn has grown diversified and has split again, with an offshoot called the Brotherhood of the Light, a compromise between the Argent Dawn's more scholarly approach and the Scarlet Crusade's fanaticism. Currently, the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade have formed a somewhat loose alliance in order to focus their combined strength against Kel'Thuzad's forces in the Plaguelands. However, corruption looms within the ranks of the Brotherhood: when a player has looted The Phylactery of Kel'Thuzad from Naxxramas, he is able to turn it in to Father Inigo Montoy, a member of the Brotherhood, in Light's Hope Chapel, who then promises to deliver it to the Argent Dawn in order to ensure the final death of the Lich Lord. As it later turns out, the phylactery has never reached its destination — so either Father Montoy or a powerful individual within the Argent Dawn is following a darker scheme ... or even secretly working for the Scourge. Presence in Azeroth One can find most of the Argent Dawn in the Plaguelands and Northern Kalimdor, addressing the specific threats of the undead Scourge and the Burning Legion (respectively). They are a major force in the Eastern Plaguelands, and their influence in the southern part of the Western Plaguelands is growing as they clear out the undead near Uther’s Tomb and Caer Darrow, and soon Andorhal. There is a goodly number of Dawn members in Winterspring, who work well with the goblins in Everlook. Argent Dawn has outposts at various locations throughout Azeroth, including: * Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands is Argent Dawn's neutral quest hub for the Eastern Plaguelands. Representatives from Brotherhood of the Light and the Scarlet Crusade are also present at the chapel. ** Argent Dawn also maintains a small camp in the Eastern Plaguelands near Blackwood Lake. * Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands serves as alliance-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. * The Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades serves as the Horde-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. * Darnassus in Teldrassil, mostly centered around Blackfathom Deeps quests. * The Argent Dawn Guild Hall in Stormwind is unoccupied at the moment. * Argent Dawn also maintains a presence in various other regions of Azeroth: ** Ethel Rethor, Desolace ** Dun Morogh ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Blackfathom Deeps (Deceased) Reputation Scourgestones While wearing a trinket granting the Argent Dawn Commission effect, characters can loot scourgestones from undead monsters they've killed, and subsequently turn them in in exchange for valor tokens. To receive one Argent Dawn Valor Token, a player can turn in either: * 20 (drop from lower level undead) * 10 (drop from higher level undead) * 1 (drop from undead bosses) Trinkets that enable a character to collect scourgestones are: * , acquirable in Bulwark (Tirisfal Glades) for Horde and Chillwind Camp (Western Plaguelands) for the Alliance. * and , quest rewards from . The trinkets also grant +81 AP (or +48 spell damage) against undead. * , quest reward from . The trinket also grants +150 AP (or +85 spell damage) against undead and demons. Quests Quests significant to gaining Argent Dawn reputation include: :; Cauldron Quests : While having a Vitreous Focuser in your backpack, certain items drop from undead monsters in Western Plaguelands and Stratholme; those items can be combined with Arcane Quickener and Runecloth to poison a scourge cauldron, gaining Argent Dawn reputation. Vitreous Focuser and Arcane Quickener can be acquired from an NPC in your faction's Western Plaguelands camp. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while some mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop Invader's Scourgestones. Therefore Gahrron's Withering is the best place to grind, if you can handle the level 56-58 mobs there. ::After completing the first of the Cauldron quests, you can obtain aVitreous Focuser from the Apothecary. There isn't any particular warning that you can obtain one, so pay attention and talk to your NPCs. :: (requires Osseous Agitator from skeletal undead) :: (requires Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires Ectoplasmic Resonator from ghostly undead) :; Dawn's Gambit : The quest chain starts at Tinkee Steamboil in Burning Steppes with the quest Broodling Essence. In the end, you are able to get the item Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink at Light's Hope Chapel. Dawn's Gambit turns the students in the Viewing Room in Scholomance into easily killable skeletons, enabling you to kill Vectus and his assistant for another two Corruptor's Scourgestones and some reputation. Once the quest line is completed, you can request more Dawn's Gambits from Betina Bigglezink. :; Healthy Scales : After completing , players can loot a Healthy Dragon Scale from Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance. The scale is not unique, and the quest it gives may be repeated for 75 reputation. :; Other Quests : - 1000 reputation :: - 1000 reputation :: - 1000 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 500 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 100 reputation :: - 250 reputation :: - 350 reputation :: - 250 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 75 reputation :: - 800 reputation (Only doable within 10 hours from the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event) Outdoor reputation grinds In addition to farming Stratholme or Scholomance for Argent Dawn reputation and Scourgestones, players can gain reputation by doing outdoor cauldron quests. * As soon as you are level 50, head to the Western Plaguelands and get an Argent Dawn Commission. * Complete at least the first Cauldron quest immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. If you are able, complete the highest level Cauldron quest you can. You will now be able to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers (if you completed cauldron #2), and Ectoplasmic Resonators (if you completed cauldron #4). * If your level is in the low 50's, grind the mobs at Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. * If you can handle level 58 mobs, go to Gahrron's Withering and grind the mobs there. * Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. Also save all Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 5 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 25 reputation per kill. * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. * If you are collecting Insignias as well, wait until Honored (or Revered if you are going for Exalted) to turn in your Insignia quests and Craftsman's Writs quests. * Once you are Revered, return to the Scourge Cauldrons and use all your Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators on the Cauldrons. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. A few tips on Gahrron's Withering: * Equip your Argent Dawn Commission and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. * Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. Usually, they will have their Commission equipped, but NOT a Vitreous Focuser. This person will be happy just to gain XP. * Go to Gahrron's Withering and get after it. The other person in your party won't even see the Ectoplasmic Resonators, and you will be able to loot all of them. * In the meantime, you will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. Also there will be high level green BOE drops, and a good amount of coin. Rewards Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Trade skill recipes Argent Dawn offers recipes required to make various frost/shadow resist items. An NPC in Naxxramas' death knight wing teaches players how to make items (for free), while and item recipes are sold by the Argent Dawn Quartermasters around the world. Recipes to make the following items are available: Resistance enchantments Argent Dawn sells various +resistance enchants for the shoulder slot. You'll be able to purchase a single-school resistance enchant at Revered, and a multi-school version at Exalted reputation. Additionally, you're required to hand in 10 Argent Dawn Valor Tokens to gain access to Revered shoulder enchants, and then 25 more Argent Dawn Valor Tokens at Exalted to access the chromatic version. Completion of the Revered quest grants 500 reputation. ;Revered The revered shoulder enchants are available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 arcane resistance) * (+5 fire resistance) * (+5 frost resistance) * (+5 nature resistance) * (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted The exalted shoulder enchant is available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 to all resistances) Scarlet Crusade enchantments Additionally, Mataus the Wrathcaster offers the following head/leg enchants for and 10 : * (+10 frost resistance) * (+10 shadow resistance) Armaments of the Dawn As of patch 1.11, you can turn in and to receive rare and epic quality items (also known as "Armaments of Battle") from the quests Superior Armaments of Battle and Epic Armaments of Battle. Completion of this quest gives 250 Argent Dawn rep and it is repeatable. The number of insignias is determined by your reputation with Argent Dawn and is as follows: The number indicates the amount of both |Insignias of the Dawn and Insignias of the Crusade you must turn in to the Dawn. For example: rare items at friendly reputation require 30 of each insignia. You can acquire insignias by collecting: :Insignia of the Crusade :* , from skeletal creatures in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. :* , from crypt fiends in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. :Insignia of the Dawn :* , from elementals in the Plaguelands, Azshara, Burning Steppes, Felwood, Silithus, Winterspring, Un'goro Crater, Dire Maul, and Blackrock Depths. :* , from the Searing Gorge, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, and Blackrock Depths. :Choice of either Insignia :* , from treants in Felwood and Dire Maul, Bloodpetals in Un'goro Crater, and lashers in Maraudon and Dire Maul. :*Completing Craftman's Writ quests, which typically require collecting a number of crafted items. The items available through those hand-ins are: Miscellaneous The Argent Dawn sells superior snacks for your adventures in Azeroth: :; : Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. Requires Friendly reputation. :; : Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. :; : Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. Also, at Light's Hope Chapel and just southeast to the entrance to Plaguewood, two Argent Dawn Medics are available to honored players. The medics can cast the cleanse spell to rid the player of Ghoul Rot or other diseases that nearby undead can inflict on the player. The medics won't talk to players with reputation less than honored. Past changes See Also *Official Argent Dawn faction page *GameAmp Strategy Guide Argent Dawn Notes *"Argentium" is Latin for silver, hence the Argent Dawn tabard icon of a silver sun rising.